


Aperitivo

by NotPersephone



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hannibal and Bedelia enjoy their life in Florence, Multi, That kind of party, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: “My wife and I would love if you spent an evening with us,” he says bluntly.There is no mention of dinner. The previous veil of casual flirtation is lifted and he looks at her with an apparent desire.





	

The new curator of the museum has managed to build a reputation in a short period of time. The manner in which he had handled Professore Sogliato was discussed at great lengths in hushed voices and with hidden smiles. He was younger than expected and much more _handsome._

All these whispers are lost on Giulia. During her 2 years’ work in the restoration department, she has learned to discard gossip. That is why, when she finally meets him, she is surprised to see that the hearsay was true. Dr Fell is a striking man with a remarkable charisma. She finds his Italian perfect, with a hint of an accent she cannot place.

They meet in the museum several times in the following week, exchanging pleasantries and remarks about work. His deep eyes pear into hers and she feels as if he is reading her mind. He smiles at her in a way that could be considered flirtatious. It does not shock her. She is young and attractive, with long dark hair and a slender figure, and used to all kind of attention. Even that of married men.

There is no surprise when he calls her to his office two days later. But she is confounded when he asks if she would like to have coffee…with his wife. He gives on further explanation, yet she agrees. Mrs Fell is new in town and likely looking to make acquaintances, Giulia tells herself.

 

Upon meeting his wife, in a small café near Palazzo Vecchio, she begins to understand why the two are together. Mrs Fell possesses the same mysterious disposition as her husband, perhaps even more so.

“Call me Lydia,” the woman says with a smile. It adorns her lips, but does not reach her eyes. Those remain hard and brilliant, like gemstones. Giulia feels intimidated and captivated at the same time, not able to look away.

The conversation is pleasant, mostly in English for the benefit of Mrs Fell, and an hour passes quickly.

“I hope we will meet again,” Mrs Fell’s hand rests on top of Giulia’s and her thumb brushes over her wrist. A sudden quiver of pleasure rushes down her spine.

They part and Giulia cannot help but perceive this meeting as a test of sorts. A silly notion, she knows. But not as silly as wondering whether she has passed it or not.

 

The answer comes the following day when Dr Fell comes to her office.

“My wife and I would love if you spent an evening with us,” he says bluntly.

There is no mention of dinner. The previous veil of casual flirtation is lifted and he looks at her with an apparent desire.

Giulia finds herself apprehensive, it is not an arrangement she has engaged in before. But she thinks about his eyes on her, she remembers the touch of his wife’s hand.

The only answer is yes. After all, they are both so _fascinating_.

 

On the evening, Giulia arrives at their address feeling nervous, like a debutante before her first public appearance.

Dr Fell opens door, as charming as ever, and invites her in with a grin.

Giulia takes in her surroundings. Their apartment is lavish and opulent in an almost unearthly way.

Her host offers her a drink, a flute of champagne. The sparkling liquid is uncommonly red and she smells pomegranates. Mrs Fell joins them, nursing the same drink, but with seeds floating in her glass.

“My wife likes to take it with the addition of the seeds,” he explains, noticing her stare, “Can I offer you the same?”

“No, I am fine,” she replies, her eyes still on his wife.

Mrs Fell takes a sip of her champagne and slowly licks her bottom lip. The colour of the drink matches her dress and the shade of her lipstick. Her hair falls on her shoulders in soft waves. She looks otherworldly. 

An image of Roman gods playing with mortals appears in Giulia's mind and she shivers. She tosses her cocktail in an attempt to calm her nerves.

Mr Fell leaves the room and returns with antipasti, a plate of oysters in mignonette sauce.

_“Oysters, how subtle,”_ she thinks.

 

They withdraw to the dining room. Giulia complements their apartment and shares other polite acknowledgements. She observes the couple with fascination.

The rumours from Paris, proceeding the appointment of Dr Fell, reported marital problems, but now Giulia sees they could not be further from the truth. No one could doubt the affection that was so obvious between the Dottore and his wife. His fingers brush her hand tenderly when he passes her a glass. Her sharp eyes soften each time they turn to him.

 

The conversation proceeds to art and the upcoming exhibitions at the museum, with few personal questions in between. Mrs Fell makes a correct assumption that she is an only child and her parents are divorced. Giulia wonders how she could know that after only meeting her once. She did not share any information with her husband. He says nothing, gazing at his wife with adoration.

 

Several glasses later, Giulia’s head begins to feel light and the aura grows warmer. Silence falls and Dr Fell takes it as his cue. He sets aside his drink and moves toward Giulia. He leans forward and presses a light kiss on her lips. His wife follows, extending her arm towards their guest. Giulia stands up, accepting her hand and allows her to lead them away from the table.

 

They adjourn to the bedroom and the unease takes over her mind once more. Yet before she has the chance to speak, Mrs Fell takes her face in both hands and kisses her deeply. The sensation sends jolts of pleasure right to her core and all coherent thoughts leave her mind. The woman’s lips move along her jawline and her neck, leaving a blazing trail on her skin.

Dr Fell stands behind her, slowly unzipping her dress and sliding it off her shoulders. She feels the press of his growing erection against her backside as his hands trace the curves of her body.

Her legs begin to buckle as his fingers find the slick skin between her legs and his wife’s mouth moves to her breasts, nipping at each one in turn. The remaining of her undergarments is discarded and she is positioned on a bed. Giulia’s eyes follow the Fells.

Lydia’s deft fingers undo the buttons of his husband’s shirt, tracing the outline of his chest with her palms. He catches her waist and pulls her closer, unzipping her dress. It falls to the floor, landing in a scarlet puddle. Their lips meet in a deep and lingering kiss. When they part, their eyes are filed with lust, the intensity of which Giulia has never seen before.

She tries to regulate her breathing, as they turn to her, smiling. Lydia guides her to rest on her hands and knees, while her husband removes the rest of his clothes. Then, to Giulia’s surprise, Mrs Fell walks away, still wearing her undergarments and shoes, to rest on a divan.

The sound of a wrapper tearing brings her back to the present moment. Dr Fell grabs her hips, positioning himself at her entrance. He presses into her with one smooth thrust and she gasps as her mouth falls open.

He moves with long, slow strokes. She can feel the woman’s eyes on her. The only sounds filing the bedroom are her own moans.

Suddenly, Mrs Fell stands up and approaches her husband. Her fingers scratch over his chest and he lets out a low groan. “Harder,” she whispers, biting his ear lobe.

Obediently, his trusts become fierce and hard. Mrs Fell moves to rest her hand on Giulia’s back, tracing the line of her spine. Her agile fingers find the swollen clit and she presses it with her thumb, bringing Giulia to the brink of pleasure. She shudders at the force of the climax, crying out.

Dr Fell is not far behind and comes with a grunt, his breathing only slightly ragged. He withdraws from her and she turns, exhausted, to rest on the bed.

The Fells are caught in another lingering kiss as he makes quick work of his wife’s bustier and underwear. Lydia takes off her heels and they join her on the bed. The woman’s lips meet Giulia’s and she sighs in her mouth as her husband’s lips find the sensitive side of her neck. Following his lead, she kisses her clavicle. More sighs escape Mrs Fell’s lips and she runs her hand through Giulia’s hair.

As her husband suckles her breasts, Giulia caresses the toned muscles of her stomach and leaves wet kisses along her inner thighs. The woman spreads her legs, urging her on and Giulia dips her head in her hot centre. It earns her a low moan as Mrs Fell digs her fingers into her scalp keeping her in place. She licks and sucks and feels Lydia’s body tensing, yet the woman remains impeccable, save for her flushed cheeks and chest.

Giulia senses the heat rising within the woman as the grip on her head tightens. But a moment later she is gently pushed away and Mrs Fell beckons to her husband. He responds eagerly, _hungrily,_ burying his lips and tongue in her folds. She arches her body towards him and moans loudly. He brings her to a crashing release with his tongue deep inside of her and his nose pressed against her clit. With a soft groan, he keeps his mouth on her, tasting her.

Her body goes limp and she reaches for Giulia to kiss her one last time. And so does her husband. They all linger in the post coital haze, satiated and content.

 

After a while, the couple makes its way back to the living room, leaving Giulia to freshen up.

When she joins them, more drinks are served. They engage in polite conversation, yet she recognises that the evening has served its purpose.

Giulia expresses her enjoyment, not sure if she has chosen the right words, but lost to find others and bids them goodbye.

They see her off to the front door. Before leaving, she turns and gazes at the peculiar couple one more time. Dr Fell, wearing nothing more than pair of trousers, with his arm around his wife’s hip. Mrs Fell, in an indigo silk robe, with her hand resting gently on his shoulder. It is a casual gesture, but she can sense its possessiveness. There is still fire burning in their eyes. While she is spent and ready to call it a night, their evening seems to have barely begun. She has been nothing more than an aperitivo. There is no resentment, instead she feels a strange relief. She would not want to be their main course.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Gillian's commentary on Antipasto. I started thinking about times when Bedelia and Hannibal did enjoy that kind of party. I couldn't get the idea out of my head and this fic is a result.
> 
> Any questions or prompts, find me on tumblr as bedeliainwonderland.


End file.
